Munni's Homecoming
by Ame to Yume
Summary: After mother and father break up, Munni Lockhande is sent by her mother's family to a boarding school in America. Upon returning home, she finds things are not as they once were. Set post 18-year time skip. Rated T for Ovi bashing.


Munni's Homecoming

_Summary: After mother and father break up, Munni Lockhande is sent by her mother's family to a boarding school in America. Upon returning home, she finds things are not as they once were. Set post 18-year time skip. Rated T for Ovi bashing._

Chapter One: Meetings and Good ole' Lappy

After an exhausting flight of more than five hours, Munni Lockhande finally set foot back on Indian land. Excited, she called her mother to tell her about her arrival, and her plans to start university in India, which meant she never had to leave again. Her mother was very happy, and told Munni the address of their home, inviting her to come stay with her family, which Munni happily accepted.

"Who was on the phone?" Savita asked

"It was Munni. She came back from America. I invited her to come stay with us." Vandita replied

"Is that so? I'm so excited to see her again. She was gone for all those years and…"

Savita's speech was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll answer." Vandita said and opened the door, revealing the 21 year-old Munni. She was now a very beautiful young woman, tall and slender, with long auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail, slightly tan skin and deep blue eyes, clad in a red blouse and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Hello, mother." she said, bowing down and touching her mother's feet to take her blessing

"Have a long life, dear." Vandita said, touching her daughter's head, after which Munni got up.

"It's so nice to see you again." Savita added

"Um…excuse me." a voice called from the door of the other room. It was Ovi. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, this is my daughter Munni. Munni, this is Manav's daughter Ovi." Vandita said

"Nice to meet you." Ovi said flatly

"Nice to meet you too, Barbie doll." Munni replied with the same tone of voice

"See, so I'm not the only one who thinks you are a Barbie doll." Tejaswani said from beside Ovi "Munni, I think you and I will get along very well. By the way, I'm Ovi's twin sister Tejaswani. Call me Teju."

"Nice to meet you, Teju." Munni said with a smile, hugging Teju

"Nice to meet you too, Munni. By the way, what are you carrying in that huge bag?" Teju asked, pointing to the cello-shaped black bag Munni was carrying

"This?" she said than opened the bag, revealing a red cello "This is my cello. I bought this when I was in tenth grade. It went everywhere with me during the last two years of boarding school."

Later, everyone was in the living room, listening to Munni as she told everyone stories from boarding school. One, in particular, was linked to her cello.

"I went so far that I gave this instrument of doom a name. It's Kamijo, as in Kamijo from the band Versailles. All though ninth grade, my two nitwit roommates, Jo and Cindy, had an outright war to decide if I was a Korean pop person or a Japanese rock person. The idiots… In the end, I listened to Cindy's wise advice and chose J-rock. I love Versailles so much, and so I had to give my cello a name linked to them."

"What happened to Jo?" Teju asked "Didn't she have a fit?"

"No, because I listen to K-pop too. Anyways, another story is linked to what I dubbed as my mortal enemy: my laptop. I think most of you wonder why I have a non-perishing hate for my laptop. Well, there's a simple answer, actually: this thing is EVIL!"

Noticing the funny way everyone was looking at her, Munni started giggling nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Simple answer, huh?" she asked "Anyways, my laptop has a quite colorful history of torturing me: mentally, physically, you name it. One day, I was working on a project and guess how my nice little freaking laptop responded to my three hours of hard work. Randomly. Shut. Down. Love ya too, Lappy."

Munni stopped, noticing that Teju was practically on the floor laughing.

"Yes, I know it was hilarious, but that wasn't even the beginning." Munni said "One day, we were traveling by bus to visit some I-don't-know-what. I was practically sitting there and sleeping, that's how boring it was. On the way back to our school, we ran outta gas and were left stranded in the middle of nowhere for hours. And when I say the middle of nowhere, I am really talking about the middle of nowhere: sand, rocks, a boulder, more sand, more rocks…you get the big picture. What's more: turns out Jo has motion sickness. She ended up puking all over the biscuits I actually wanted to eat! Eat that now, Munni!"

"S-stop!" Teju shouted, barely able to contain her laughter

"It doesn't end here."

"D-don't, p-please!" Teju said, crying with laughter

"OK, I'll stop for your sake. Ima, I'd like you to excuse me."

"Ima?" Ovi asked

"Now. In Japanese." Munni said and Ovi nodded

"Now, if you allow me, I bide you sayonara and go to my bedroom to unpack."

"Wait, Munni!" Teju intervened "I'm coming with you."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
